


Пирожки с джедаями

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry, Strong Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020
Summary: Cет пирожков
Relationships: Jedi Character(s) & Jedi Character(s), Jedi Character(s) & Jedi Padawan Character(s)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Пирожки с джедаями

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Пирожки с джедаями  
>  **Автор:** [ne_budet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Форма:** сет пирожков  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** джедаи/джедаи, джедаи/падаваны  
>  **Категория:** гет, слэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Размер:** 5 шт.  
>  **Предупреждения:** обсценная лексика, всех всеми  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Пирожки с джедаями"

джедаям лишь бы поебаться  
и кодекс не помеха в том  
нельзя вступать им в отношенья  
а секс хоть дваццать раз на дню

был оптимистом кит по жизни  
а мейс был мрачен и суров  
но им в постели не мешала  
такая разница ничуть

ки-ади-мунди а'шараду  
косичку на ночь расплетал  
увлекся а когда очнулся  
уже раздел и поимел

однажды толма извращенцем  
назвал какой-то идиот  
кто комиксы читал тот знает  
он честный ксенодендрофил

учил кеноби падавана  
учил везде где только мог  
учил во всевозможных позах  
учил до звездочек в глазах


End file.
